1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of slide assemblies which include a free-sliding member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been issued for slide assemblies having a variety of uses. Many of the existing slide assemblies consist of two slide members, one being attached to the supporting structure and the other being attached to the sliding structure. These mechanisms are adequate for many applications.
In some circumstances, however, it is necessary that the slide assembly be capable of supporting a substantial amount of weight when the sliding structure is extended a relatively large distance from the supporting structure. This necessity frequently arises when the supported structure is a drawer. In tool chests, for example, the drawers are typically quite short and shallow, and it is desirable to have the drawer fully extendable from the chest in order to fully utilize the space within the drawer. The tools have substantial weight and the drawer will also be relatively heavy. It is therefore necessary that the drawer slide assembly permit the drawer to fully extend from the chest and yet be capable of supporting the substantial weight represented by the drawer and the contained tools. These properties are also required in other instances.
Telescoping slide mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,429, issued to Barnes on June 4, 1963, and 2,277,703 issued to Kennedy et al. on Mar. 31, 1942. Each of the disclosed slide mechanisms are capable of supporting a drawer which is fully extended from a cabinet. It is desirable, however, for a drawer slide mechanism capable of performing these functions to constitute less material, and therefore less expense.